Advait Thakur
Advait Thakur '''(born Feb 17, 2003) is an Indian computer programmer and Teenage Internet entrepreneur. He is the founder of Apex Infosys India , and is currently its chief executive officer. 15-year-old Indian tech prodigy Advait Thakur4 who started using computers at age six, launched his first website at age nine, and has been working with Google’s AI and Natural Language Processing APIs for a couple of years now. Advait Thakur is Google Certified Adwords, Analytics, Digital Sales and Mobile Sites professional. He is also the youngest HubSpot Inbound Certified and Microsoft's Bing Accredited Professional.5 Advait is in a different league from the average pre-teen. In 2015, at age twelve, he founded a tech company 'Apex Infosys India' which is now an Accredited Domain Name Registrar and an organisation that provides Website-Hosting Services6. In 2017, at age fourteen, he built “Technology Quiz,” an app to help kids learn about Science & Technology which Actions On Google accepted after rejecting it five times. An incredible achievement for a child who loves to code but is largely self-taught. A programmer since he was eleven, Advait7 is one of the youngest entrepreneurs and web developers in the world. Early Life Advait Thakur was born in 2003 in Mumbai, India.8 He is the son of Dr. Chetana Patil9, visiting faculty at University Of Mumbai , and Ravindra Thakur, former Engineer and present Businessman.10 Advait is passionate about Science and Technology since his childhood. Advait began using computers and writing software & websites in middle school. His father taught him Computer Basics when he was six, and later Advait started learning to code on own by online tutorials on blogs and forums. Teen Software Developer '''Present years During Advait's high school years, he worked for the NGOs name Satish Haware Divyang Centre11 & Beautiful Tommorow Foundation and helped them in getting more audience through online platform by providing them digital marketing services for free. His first client was a Finance Company12 for whom he built Web Portal and provided services like SEO, SMO, etc, and received his first earning of $400 in childhood making him Young Internet Entrepreneur. At D.A.V. Public School, New Panvel, Advait excelled in classes. He always took part in extra activities with studies like, Science Projects and Exhibitions and represented his school. In Christmas 2017, Advait developed an app called 'Technology Quiz' for The Google Assistant13 and was accepted for Google Assistant. Google Team rewarded him by sending a Google T-shirt and $2400($200 per month) for running the project and made him part of Google Developers Community.1415He had also developed a personal assistant that controls IOT devices of house on voice commands with the help Google's Open Source gRPC API. He is also member at IBM developerWorks17 He is also a former Senior Developer at #1 Android Forum, XDA-Developers.18 Career Advait completed his high school education at D.A.V. Public School, New Panvel. He is the founder of two Global Internet Companies. Apex Infosys India On October 10, 2015, Advait established Apex Infosys India from his study room. An earlier inspiration for Apex may have come from Mark Zuckerberg, as he believes him his inspiration. Apex Infosys India, since its inception in the year 2015, has strived and come a long way in creating a unique identity for itself in the Age of Internet. We are an Accredited Domain Name Registrar and an organisation that provides Website-Hosting Services. We have servers in Tier IV Datacenters across the globe that provide optimum service to our clients. All our datacenters are secured with several layers of network security. We, at Apex Infosys India believe in excelling at whatever we venture out to do, and being the winner of the Best Reseller Host in India vouches for our very belief. Way back in 2015 when Advait started, Apex Infosys21 had only one company under its umbrella, the Apex Business Solutions. But today, the company is currently partnered with many market leading companies such as ResellerClub, Endurance International and many among others. Apex Business Solutions Digital Agency Apex Business Solutions Digital Agency19 is an exclusive IT and Digital Marketing Agency in India, which helps provide unique digital solutions in order to gain maximum exposure for your business, thereby maximizing your source of revenue. A singleton in the digital arena, Apex Business Solutions was started by Advait Thakur having a single most paramount focus i.e. to be the most preferred choice for individuals as well as companies for fulfilling their digital requirements. Starting from basic online marketing to Marketing Communications and Social Media Marketing, Apex Business Solutions dispenses a myriad of services, essential to make your business/ organization grow. External Links * Advait's article on Artificial Intelligence * Technology Quiz - Google Assistant * List Of Top 10 Young Entrepreneurs In India 2018 * India's Hottest Young Entrepreneurs Of 2018 * Meet Top 5 India's Most Influential Teens Of 2018 * Advait Thakur with Tyler Wagner on Business Blast Podcast See Also * Tanmay Bakshi * Trishneet Arora * Ben Pasternak Category:Technology Category:Entreprenuership Category:Science